ATJ Outtakes and Sidetakes
by javamomma0921
Summary: Outtakes and Sidetakes from the main story of All That Jazz.
1. And Two Became One

_Come and nestle in your daddy's loving arms,_

_On my shoulder let me hold your loving charms;_

_When you go away for even just a day,_

_Your daddy misses all your love and all your kisses;_

_Show your pretty dimples, let me see you smile,_

_Make your daddy happy all the while;_

_Because you know I'm awf'ly lonesome_

_When I'm by my ownsome,_

_Come and nestle in your daddy's arms._

_**Nestle in your Daddy's Arms ~ by Lou Herscher/Joe Burke 1921**_

I thought the reception might never end. Don't get me wrong … like any girl my age, I loved a good party and some dancing, but I'd had enough of the crowds. I was ready to be alone with my husband.

_Husband._

I wasn't Rosalie Hale any longer. No. I was Rosalie Cullen and I had never been happier. We weren't sappy about our love, looking at each other with starry-eyed amazement every time one of us walked into a room. That just wasn't our way. But his love had completed me in ways I didn't even understand.

The ceremony today just made it official for the fuddy-duddies. Em had been mine and I had been his from day one. This was just a formality we needed to go through, so that the rest of our lives could begin.

Em was tense as he drove us away from the reception hall and I guessed what he was worried about. His confrontation with Father earlier was weighing on his mind. He probably thought I was angry. Truth be told, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever done.

"How much longer to the hotel?" I asked, scooting over on the seat just a bit.

"Not long, babe," he said with a nervous smile. "Tired?"

"Not exactly," I purred, wrapping my arm around his.

"Rose," he said softly, leaning over and kissing my head. "I'm sorry about what happened with your dad. I know we talked about it, but that was worse than I thought it would be. I didn't overstep my bounds, I hope?"

I chuckled and nuzzled against the rough wool of his tuxedo jacket.

"You know me better than that," I whispered. "That man needed to be put in his place."

His clear blue eyes darted back and forth between the road and me a few times as if he was judging the sincerity of my words.

"Em, really," I said more forcefully. "You gave me an amazing gift by telling my father where he could stuff it. And, in all honesty, I _loved_ seeing you claim me like that. It was … intense."

The corners of his eyes crinkled into mischievous triangles but his gaze remained fixed on the road ahead.

"Intense, you say?" he asked.

"Mmm, very," I murmured.

"Well then, perhaps I should drive a bit faster then, eh baby doll?"

I rolled my eyes at his pet nickname but snuggled closer to him. He took his hand off the wheel and draped his arm across my shoulders, letting me find my spot on his shoulder. I could feel him smile against my hair when the curve of my head found the spot; it was home in so many ways.

The rest of the ride was quiet yet charged with anticipation. There was no anxiety for either of us. Though it was our wedding night, I was no blushing virgin going to my bridal bed unprepared. He'd made me his the night he proposed and I was glad of it. Not that our first time wasn't magical; it was because it was with Emmett. But it was nothing to write home about. Over time, we'd grown used to each other and the act. The warmth spreading through me now was born of the anticipation of being with a well-known lover. I knew what he liked, what _I_ liked – and I knew he'd give it to me. Our wedding night would be unforgettable, of that I was sure.

Getting myself out of the car proved to be far more difficult for me than getting into it. The layers of stiff organza topped with satin got in the way of my legs so that I couldn't see where the car door was. I was bound and determined not to rip the dress on my way out, but getting out without falling on my face was proving to be quite the challenge.

"Really, Rose, could you have found a larger dress?" Em asked as he leaned against the car door, looking down at me with a devilish grin.

"Fine," I said stiffly. "Stand there and let the entire parking lot see my delicate under things. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a show."

"Like hell I will," he growled softly as he reached into the car and plucked me out as though I weighed nothing. He held me up, pressing my body against his. "Only for me."

"Like I said," I whispered, pushing him back slightly. "Intense."

I didn't question the way Em's possessiveness affected me. For me, there was never a question about his motivations. I watched my mother whither under my father's overbearing dominance. I saw the way he held himself over her as though he owned her. It was never like that with Em and I knew it never would be. I knew instinctively that I possessed him just as much as he possessed me. And he loved that.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said, taking my hand and brushing a kiss across my knuckles. "Our room awaits."

We breezed into the lobby and all eyes turned toward us. I smiled at their stares, knowing that we made an impressive couple. My heart felt ready to burst when Em walked up to the counter and smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he said with an undeniable grin. "On our honeymoon, sir."

I knew in that moment I would never get tired of hearing the words _Mrs. Cullen_.

The room was incredible. Leave it to Esme to shower us with understated elegance. Really, I couldn't ask for a better mother-in-law than her. She'd taken me under her wing, loved me like a daughter, from the moment that Em brought me home. It was like she knew as quickly as we did that this was going to be forever. I was just thankful that my father hadn't managed to ruin things for us; heaven knows that he could have.

"You must be tired of that dress," Em said when he shut the door. "Let me take it off you."

He pinned me with a predatory glare that set my blood boiling. His blue eyes seemed to be on fire. Without thinking, I backed up against the wall. His hand wound around the back of neck as his lips found mine. His breath was hot against my face and his tongue was demanding, unrelenting. I moaned softly but when he broke our kiss, I pushed him away gently.

"Undo me, baby?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head. "I have _so_ much to do before bedtime."

I turned around, placing my hands on the wall and arched my back toward him.

"You don't mind?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. "I can't possibly get all of them."

I felt his hot, quick breaths on my neck as he bent over me, his fingers brushing fire along my back as he undid the tiny buttons.

"Shit!" he cursed as one of the pearls fell to the ground. "They're the tiniest damn things I've ever seen! And there's so many of them…"

In his concentration, he'd pressed himself up against me and every breath he took sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't care what you do, just get me out of this thing," I said through clenched teeth.

I felt the vibrations through his chest as he began to chuckle. Light as a feather, he ran his fingertips across my shoulder blades. I gasped and closed my eyes in anticipation of feeling his lips follow the same path. When his touch didn't come I looked around anxiously. He was staring at my exposed skin with wanton eyes.

"Not so unhurried now, are you, beautiful?"

I squinted my eyes at him and turned around. He undid enough of the buttons that I could shimmy out of the gown, letting it pool around my feet. I had to wear a corset for this dress, but it had been worth it to make me feel like a princess as I walked down the aisle. Em's eyes bore holes through the tight fabric, his gaze full of lascivious thoughts, and I thought perhaps the corset wasn't so evil after all. I put my hands on my hips and let him look for a moment before stepping over the sea of tulle on the ground.

"You like what you see, big fella?" I asked with a smirk.

He shook his head slowly back and forth as though in disbelief.

"I didn't think that dress could look better than it did on your body," he said softly. "But it's damn near perfect on the ground."

"Wait here," I said, placing a finger in the center of his chest before turning and walking away from him.

Esme had come last night to outfit our room and I wanted to freshen up before our evening really got started. I found all of my powders and perfumes and creams lined up on the sink waiting for me. She had thought of everything. I smiled again, knowing that she truly was family now. After a few dabs and sprays, I felt better about joining Emmett in the bedroom.

He had removed his jacket and was standing facing away from me, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in his nervous habit. His shirt was loosened and I could see his bow tie lying carelessly over his jacket. I bit my lip as I wondered how many buttons he'd undone and whether he had a shirt on underneath.

"Em," I whispered.

He turned around instantly at the sound of my voice, his eyes heavy and hungry as he licked his lips.

"I need some help with my garters," I said.

My heart raced as I walked across the room. He met me with open arms and I didn't hesitate any longer. I ran my fingers through the hair peeking out of his unbuttoned shirt before winding my arms around his neck. His mouth met mine hungrily and I opened to him, feeling his tongue dance with mine. His hand slid over the corset, teasing me with the hint of heat from his fingers as they traveled over my stomach and around to my back. His fingers slipped beneath the satin of my undergarments, just touching the sensitive skin at the base of my spine.

His fingers traveled lower, playing with the straps of my garter and tickling the skin of my thighs that were left exposed. I gasped as his thumb deftly unsnapped first clip and the other, loosening the pull on my stockings. His other hand moved down to my thigh. Before he began removing the garter on that leg, he cupped my ass and groaned into my mouth.

"I'm so glad you aren't _exactly_ tired, Rose," he said as he undid the garter. "This might take a while."

Emmett pulled away from me and led me over to the bed.

"Sit down," he whispered. "Let me help you get comfortable."

I sat on the edge of the bed and he knelt down in front of me. His large hands surrounded my foot and lifted it up so that I had to lean back on the bed. He placed my foot on his chest and then trailed his fingers lightly up my calf, over my knee until he reached the top of my stockings. Gently he rolled them down my leg, pausing to tickle the flesh behind my knee as he went. When the stocking was off, he threw it to the side and placed my foot back on the bed. He repeated the process on my other leg, pausing this time to pull my leg closer to his mouth so that he could kiss my ankle. The feel of his warm breath combined with his soft tongue made me whimper and grab the covers surrounding me.

Both of my feet were on the bed and I was laid out in front of him. He stood back up and looked down at me, his hands seeming to travel on their own back to my legs, gently swirling circles on my skin.

"Lift up," he said huskily, his hands moving up my legs to my waist.

His fingers hooked around the garter belt and panties and with a firm tug, he was pulling them down my legs. I sat back up and reached around my back, beginning to work on the stays of the corset, but Em shook his head to stop me.

"I'm so torn," he said with a chuckle. "I want to see _all_ of you, but I love the way you look in that thing."

I smiled demurely and put my hand in the middle of his chest.

"Then maybe you'll like the show as I take it off," I said softly.

Like a magnet, he turned with me as I moved, and when I pushed him backwards slightly toward the bed, he sat down hard, his eyes never leaving mine. I brought my fingers up and around my throat, drawing his eyes down. I stroked my skin until I found the edges of my corset and followed it around to the back. As I reached behind me, I pushed my chest out toward him so that my breasts were inches from his face. I could feel his hot breath on the exposed skin and the anticipation of feeling it everywhere made my fingers work faster.

"Reach around and help me, baby," I whispered, when I'd undone everything I could reach.

"I can't – I mean, I don't know how," he mumbled, his large hands covering mine.

"Sure you can," I said. "If you can unsnap a bra, you can undo a corset. And I _know_ you can unsnap a bra."

My eyes held his as his fingers worked on the tiny clasps. His brow furrowed in concentration as he grew frustrated. He lost track of where he was, so when he released the last clasp, the corset popped open, startling us both. He pulled it gently away from my body, exposing me entirely to him. It didn't escape my notice that he was still almost completely dressed while I stood naked in front of him.

I crawled onto the bed, straddling him and burying my fingers in his hair. His hands were everywhere at once, caressing my reddened skin where the corset had dug into me. He kissed along my collarbone and found the soft hollow of my neck. When his tongue flicked out against the skin there, I threw my head back and ground into him. I felt him smile against me, proud of himself for finding the exact spot that drove me crazy.

"You are far too overdressed for my taste, Mr. Cullen," I purred, running my fingers down his neck to the front of his shirt.

I made quick work of the buttons and pushed the shirt down his arms. He grabbed it and threw it behind us. I lifted the thin cotton undershirt up and over his head. His hands stayed there as I trailed my fingers down his arms and lightly traced the muscles of his chest.

"Jesus, Rosie," he murmured. "I love the way you touch me."

"And I love to touch you, so we're golden."

His arms moved quickly around my waist and he crushed my naked body to him, covering my mouth with his. I gasped as my sensitive nipples brushed against the fine hair on his chest. He continued to pull me closer to him until my breasts were pressed against him. I tugged on his hair, desperate to bring his face ever closer to me. He stood next to the bed with me in his arms and flipped me around so that I was lying on the bed underneath of him.

"So much for going slow," he groaned as he tugged his pants off and knelt on the bed between my legs.

"Ah ah ah," I said, sitting up and running my hands over his stomach. "I'm not ready yet. I want to savor this."

I kneeled up on the bed in front of him so that our eyes were almost level. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I tickled and teased my way down his stomach until I found the thatch of hair at the meeting of his thighs. He shuddered and groaned, clawing at my waist to bring me closer to him until I could feel his hardness pressing into my stomach. I arched my back away from him and continued my path down to his thighs and back up again until I was stroking his balls.

"Shit, baby," he cried, his hips bucking into me as my fingers circled his length.

I stroked up to the head, teasing the silky heat of him before traveling back to the base and starting again. His whole body trembled with need as I teased him with my soft touches. I smiled as I brought my face lower circled his nipple with my tongue, delighting in the way his skin pebbled and reacted to my actions. He brought his hands up to my shoulders and squeezed tightly as he groaned again.

He pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me, a powerful look in his eyes as he surveyed me. Just seeing how much he wanted me made the desire coil tighter in my stomach. My hips lifted up off the bed slightly to meet his searching fingers. He stroked the skin of my thighs and I sighed at the contact, my eyes closing in relief at his touch.

I felt him move on the bed, but didn't see him. When his breath began to tickle my thighs, I moaned his name, my hips lifting again in search of the warmth of his mouth. His hand reached up and splayed against my thigh, pushing it down and to the side. His head rested on my other thigh so I lay open for him.

"God, I love seeing you like this," he whispered, his breath tickling my heat.

My tongue darted out, licking my lips in anticipation before biting down in frustration. I was ready for him now, eager to feel him touch me where I needed him most. But I knew Emmett well enough to know he enjoyed making me wait until I couldn't take it any longer. His thumb moved lazily back and forth against my inner thigh, each pass bringing him closer to my center and eliciting another breathy moan from my mouth.

When he lifted his cheek off of my thigh, my overheated skin missed the heat of him. I whimpered, wanting to feel him and then he was there. His nose, nuzzling either side of my sex and making me pant incoherent demands at him. He backed away for a second and my eyes shot open to see where he was going. I looked at him just as his tongue darted into me, his blue eyes looking up my body and locking with mine.

It was pure pleasure, hot and raw, as his tongue licked a firm path through my center until he found the tender bud of nerves. The tight feeling of anticipation wound even tighter in my stomach as my fingers clenched and opened against the sheets. Slowly, lazily, he circled around my sex, teasing and winding me up. My eyes refused to stay open as he continued to stroke me gently with his tongue. They closed tightly as my breathing became rapid and loud.

"Please, please, God, please," I whispered over and over.

His tongue moved steadily faster, back and forth over the spot, until I could see black spots erupting behind my eye lids. I was so close. My legs began to shake as I neared the end. His long fingers stroked the inside of my thigh and traveled lower.

"Yes, please, yes," I panted.

First one finger and then another entered me just as his tongue flattened against me. The black spots behind my eyes exploded in vibrant colors as my release washed over me. My head swung back and forth as I cried out his name. His tongue continued to move, slowing down and drawing out the pleasure as his fingers curled within me.

When he rested his head back on my thigh and I finally opened my eyes again to look at him, his face was spread in a gentle smile.

"Well, don't you look proud of yourself," I murmured hoarsely.

He nodded, the friction causing tremors to move through my body. I arched my back at the feeling of him moving against my still over-sensitive skin.

"Please," I groaned. "I need you, baby."

The warmth of his face against me disappeared for an instant and I felt him shift on the bed. When I opened my eyes, his face was hovering close to mine.

"You want me like this, Rose," he murmured, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Mmm," I moaned, lifting my hips until I could feel his length pressing against my center. "Yes!"

I brought my legs up and around him as he slid into me, both of us sighing at the feeling of finally being joined. He kissed along my neck as he moved slowly within me. I angled my hips, urging him to move deeper. Out and in he moved with me, his length filling me. Each thrust within me brought me closer to the edge until I was panting underneath him again, my hips moving of their own accord.

As I came again, my legs wrapped tightly around him, I heard him groan and begin to move faster, harder.

"Yes," I whispered. "More. Like that."

He lifted himself up so that he could look at me as he continued to thrust into me, his movements coming faster and more sporadic as he neared his own release. I lifted my hips up to meet him as he moved harder. With one last thrust, he came. His voice was strangled as he cried out my name and slowed down his movements.

He held me gently as he moved slowly, coming down from the high our lovemaking had created. Finally he pulled out of me, my body instinctively moving to keep him connected to me. I felt his loss distinctly when he was gone. He moved to my side, cradling me gently against him and I wrapped my body around him as much as I could. I felt warm and safe and wrapped up with his love around me.

Settling my head above his hammering heart, I listened to the music of it slowing down. I breathed him in, the smell of him and me mingling into the unique flavor of us. As his breathing slowed, my hand moved slowly up from where it rested on my thigh to cover my stomach. I still expected to feel _something_ there to tell me that the baby inside was growing. I smiled against my husband's chest, knowing that the time was right to tell him.

"Em," I murmured.

At the sound of my voice, he turned his head toward me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You know how much I love you," I said, angling my head up so that I could look into his eyes.

"I think so," he said with a smirk. "You did just agree to spend forever with me."

I chuckled and leaned my forehead against him.

"Yeah, I did," I said, sighing with the happiness I felt at _forever_. "I have something to tell you."

He rolled over on his side and looked at me with complete love. It warmed my whole body not to see even an ounce of worry on his face, just love and expectation.

"I've known for about three weeks, but I wanted to wait and tell you when it would be special," I said softly, reaching over and finding his hand. I pulled it over and placed it on my stomach. "Congratulations, Daddy."

He stared at me, his expression unchanged for a moment as he took in my words. Suddenly his eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. I smiled at him as he looked first at me, then at his hand covering my abdomen and then back up at my face. I nodded and he leaned up on his elbow, his hand moving softly back and forth against my stomach.

"Baby," he whispered reverently, looking at my stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

He moved slowly, kneeling down at the side of the bed and bringing his other hand to rest on my stomach. Gently, he brought his face down and placed soft kisses along my stomach, making me giggle as his breath and lips tickled me. I felt his lips moving but had to strain in order to hear his words.

"I love you both so much," he whispered over and over again.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes as he continued to whisper against my stomach. Eventually my fingers found their way to his head and I moved them slowly through his curls. After some time, he turned and rested his head on my stomach and I could feel him staring up at me. I opened my eyes lazily and smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

He shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Why did you wait to tell me?" he asked. "You weren't worried that it would … spook me, were you?"

My eyes opened in shock and I shook my head.

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," I said. "You aren't, are you? Spooked, I mean."

"Hell no," he said immediately. "I just didn't want you to have worried. You're right. I can't think of a better time for you to have told me."

I smiled and relaxed against the pillow.

"Rosalie," he said. "I do love you."

"I know, Em," I replied, stroking his hair again. "God, do I know."

_**Endnote**__: This story was originally published on Twilighted, and is an outtake that takes place between chapters 11 and 12 of All That Jazz. You can view the beautiful banner for this outtake made by the one and only Twisted in Masen on my profile page. :) You'll definitely need the information in this outtake in order to understand some of the stuff in the coming chapters of ATJ. I hope you enjoy. As always, leave me your love! :) ~Jen_


	2. A Christmas Dream

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe._

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you._

_**All I Want for Christmas**__, Carey and Afanaseiff 1994_

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the Saga. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. This work, and the original ideas presented therein, is the sole property of this author._

_**This fandom has given me many gifts, but first among them are the friends I've made here. Like swimom7. She started out as a reader, who turned into an occasional pen pal, who became an online buddy and fellow writer, and who has become one of my real life best friends. This story is my Christmas gift to her, but it is also for each and every one of you who read All That Jazz. You all took a chance on me by reading this story and I can't tell you how much it means to me. I hope you enjoy a little early Jazzward lemon … my Christmas gift to you. This outtake actually takes place a bit in the future from where we are now in ATJ, just after Alice sets sail for Paris. **_

**EPOV**

This was my time. Alone in Esme and Carlisle's solarium with my baby grand. The windows were frosted over, hinting at the cold winter wind blustering just outside. Inside, the whole house was filled with the smells of cinnamon, sugar, and revelry. It was Esme's annual Christmas party, and I had just proposed to the woman of my dreams.

I smiled as my fingers moved over the keys. She had looked so lovely in her red, crushed-velvet gown, so much more revealing than she ever would have dared last year at this time. The vibrant color had highlighted the blush of color on her cheeks and lips.

She'd been so surprised when I pulled out the small box after all of the other presents were opened. I pulled her over in front of the large Christmas tree as a hush fell over the room. Then I got down on one knee in front of her.

It was perfect. Because she had said yes. She wanted me for the rest of our lives. My heart was lighter than air, and it came through in the music that poured from my piano.

How long would we wait? A year … two? It didn't matter anymore because she'd said yes. She was going to be mine.

A shiver of anticipation ran down my back as the music began to change, swinging and syncopating in a sultry beat. I was playing jazz because that was Bella to me: enigmatic, alluring, and constantly full of surprises. I imagined her dancing into the room, her body swaying gently to the music. And then … she was there. Like a flickering flame bursting to life next to the piano, she seemed to appear out of nowhere, her rose-colored lips pursed and smiling as she hummed along with my music.

"Mmm. Pretty."

Her voice, low and dancing through the dimly lit room, startled me. She moved around the piano, and I felt her presence behind me, the warmth of her body radiating from her in waves that I could feel against my back. My fingers froze atop the keys as I thought of how close she must be to me. I wanted to turn around and pull her to me, but her fingers in my hair stopped me.

"Keep playing," she purred. "I like the music."

I instantly picked up where I'd left off, eager to do anything that would keep her body close to mine and her fingers in my hair. At first, her touch was gentle; I barely felt her moving through the strands, but the hint of her contact was enough to make me shiver. As the music swelled, her touch grew bolder and her hands moved down from my hair, brushing lightly against my ears, until she reached my neck. Slowly, she kneaded the tightly wound muscles at the base of my neck, her warm fingers slipping underneath my loosened collar and massaging my shoulders.

"Bella," I groaned as her hands continued to move against me. "So good."

My voice was tight with desire as her fingers dipped lower beneath my shirt, trailing over my chest and back up around my neck. She was everywhere and yet she wasn't where I wanted her. God, the woman drove me mad. I felt her hot breath next to my ear and the soft weight of her breasts pressing against my back as she leaned against me.

"Yes," she whispered, "it is good, isn't it?"

Her words ignited a fire within me. It was no secret that I wanted more, always more, from her. But I was content to wait, knowing it was what she wanted and what was best. But her words, the very tone of her voice, set my senses burning. Could it be that she wanted more as well?

"I want so much more," she murmured as though reading my thoughts.

Her tongue darted out, just grazing the tip of my earlobe. I could no longer make my fingers produce music as her tongue traced the inside shell of my ear and she planted a kiss just behind. I gasped as she exhaled against my wet, oversensitive skin. Her fingers moved from my skin to my shirt, beginning to loosen it further.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against her shoulder and tried to win the war my mind was having with itself: to stop her or to let her continue. She undid the third button and then trailed her fingernails up my chest, over my nipples, making me cry out and turn my head toward her. Her neck was exposed to me, and without thinking, I opened my mouth and kissed the exposed flesh, pulling and sucking it into my mouth until she groaned.

I finally grabbed her hand and pulled her to my side, readying myself up to slow her down. I felt sure she could not know what she was doing to me. She was simply overwrought with the excitement of our engagement, and I needed to be sensible for both of us. However, instead of sitting beside me on the bench, she came around in front of me, facing me before she sat in my lap. Her legs straddled me as she lowered herself onto my straining arousal. I could feel her warmth pressed against my hardness, and I moaned in a mixture of pleasure and agony as she settled herself against me.

She wrapped her arms around me, her hands once again in my hair, and looked directly into my eyes. I saw her through a haze of lust, and she smiled as though she knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"I want this, Edward," she said clearly. "Let yourself go and love me."

She moved gently against me, once and then again. Her movements were deliberate, and she smiled widely when I cried out and gripped her hips hard in my hands. I had no power left to resist her. She was everything I wanted and needed, and she was offering herself to me. Surely, I couldn't deny her wants.

I guided the small movements of her hips with one hand, my own body moving naturally with her. My other hand reached up and wound in her hair, pulling her face roughly down to mine where I captured her lips with mine. I could not even be gentle when I kissed her, immediately seizing her bottom lip with my teeth and pulling it into my mouth. I whimpered as she bucked against me, her hands knotting painfully in my hair as she took my tongue into her mouth and deepened our kiss.

"God, Bella, I want this so much," I gasped when we broke apart, her lips moving along my jaw to my neck where she licked and sucked my sensitive skin. "I want _you_ so much."

"Then take me Edward," she whispered, her lips inches from my ear. "I'm yours."

I forgot that we were in her family's house. I forgot that there were dozens of people probably just outside the door. I bloody well forgot my name. A sound close to a growl escaped my lips as I picked her up, knocking over the piano bench as I stood.

"Mine," murmured, kissing her lips, her neck, her chest. "Always."

I laid her down on the chaise lounge and knelt beside her, her arms still my neck. She threw her head back and allowed me to kiss along her neck and down her shoulders. As I followed the curve of her neckline, her breathing increased. I pressed my tongue against her overheated flesh, and she moaned loudly.

"More," she cried, her fingers reaching for her dress to pull it out of the way.

She sat up, allowing me access to the back of her dress, and I didn't think or worry any longer. I wanted this and she did too. I undid the buttons and roughly moved the dress out of my way so that I could finally see the swell of her breasts, which I had dreamed about so often. The soft flesh was whiter than I imagined, and flushed with desire as my trembling fingers grazed her skin.

"So soft," I whispered, lowering my head and running my nose against her skin.

"Kiss me," she sighed.

I knew exactly where and how she wished to be kissed. My hands were already moving behind her and loosening the fastenings of her undergarment. I pulled it away hurriedly, and she was exposed. Her flesh filled my mouth, my tongue swirling against her, tasting her. Her fingers moved to my shirt, undoing the last of the buttons and pulling hard at the fabric until my upper body was exposed.

"Please," she cried. "I need to feel you."

Her fingernails dug into my shoulders, pulling me closer to her. As the skin of our chests touched, tiny explosions of electricity went off along my skin. I snaked my hand along the line of her body, pushing her dress down and away, and leaving her exposed on the bench. She writhed beneath me, her hips rising up to meet my hand as it traveled up and down her legs. I brushed the meeting of her thighs, still covered in silk, and we both moaned.

With shaky hands, I reached the waistband of her underwear and slipped my fingers beneath, tugging them down. She placed her hands over top of mine and I thought perhaps she would stop me. Instead, she pushed my hands faster, lifting her hips up to help me pull the silken fabric down her thighs and finally free of her legs.

I pulled back, wanting to look at her. Her chest heaved as my fingertips grazed the tips of her breast and trailed down her stomach. I didn't know where to touch first. I looked up at her face, her eyes deep and dark with desire. She rolled slightly to the side and then sat up in front of me, reaching out for me. When her sure fingers found my belt, I groaned and let my head fall against her shoulder. Soon, she had pushed my pants and under things down, and I needed only to step out of them.

As I did, I watched her look at me for the first time. Her eyes seemed to travel over me and come to rest on my arousal. Her tongue darted out, making me swallow hard. The thought of her tongue … her mouth. She held out her hand to me, inviting me to join her on the bench. I thought certain it would be too small for us, but when I settled myself beside her, I found that it fit us perfectly.

The heat of her naked body beside me set my blood racing. I could not stop myself from moving myself against her, feeling the friction of her skin against my overheated and needy sex. She looked me in the eye and nodded, pulling my body over her so that I knelt between her legs. A sudden worry seized me as I realized I had no idea what to do; I only had the overwhelming urge to feel her surround me.

She pulled me down and warmth encircled me. My arms were around her and she reached up and put her hands on my back. Her hips moved with me, encouraging my movements. The heat of her, the feel of her moving with me was overwhelming. Soon, I began moving rhythmically, and she moved with me. I could feel the heat and need building within me; I was so close to the edge. Bella's hand pressed down on my back, spurring me harder against her.

"Oh, yes!" her voice a breathy moan in my ear. "More."

I grunted with effort, my body pumping against her harder and faster. My release was coming; it wouldn't be long. I felt her breath on my neck, and as her hips met mine again, she closed her lips on my neck and bit down with her teeth, sending me spiraling over the edge, crying out her name hoarsely.

* * *

I awoke panting and sweaty in my own bed, Bella's name on my lips as my heart hammered in my chest. It was a dream. Another lurid and all too graphic dream.

The room was stifling in the late August heat, but I shivered beneath the now damp and soiled covers. I ran my left hand over my sweaty face and shook my head to clear it of the remnants of my dream. As I got up, gathering my sheets and blankets together for the wash and heading quietly to the bathroom, I chastised myself for the wanton thoughts that had come unbidden in the night.

I laughed silently. _Unbidden?_ Perhaps not entirely unbidden. Ever since I'd returned from the trip to New York with Bella and her family, I had been having more and more difficulty controlling my desire for her. I wanted things I didn't understand, things I ought to have been ashamed for wanting. And yet, it felt natural to desire these things with Bella.

I smiled as I remembered the innocent beginning of my dream. Bella had accepted my proposal of marriage. This was the one desire that had followed me through my days and haunted me in the night. I was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore my desperate need for Bella to share my name.

"You need a ring for that," I said sleepily to myself as I redressed for bed.

A ring. And a savings … neither of which were in my possession at the moment. The savings I wasn't as concerned about as I once was. I finally had broken down and discussed my concerns with Father, and he told me of a trust he and Mother had set up in my name. It was a sizable sum and would be mine when I got married or when I graduated from Law School, whichever came first. Father seemed certain the former would come before the latter, and I hadn't been able to argue with him.

The ring however was an interesting question, one that I had put much thought into. I knew Bella well enough to know what she would appreciate most. I just had to go about obtaining it. The dream had made up my mind for me, and I vowed as I made up my bed to go the next day and discuss plans with Eleazar.

The time had come to get a ring for my Bella. I would need to start now if I wanted her to wear it by Christmas.

_**A/N:**__ It's intentionally vague. Edward is a blushing virgin, after all. He doesn't know what he's imagining really, just that he wants something. I hope you enjoyed. ;) Merry Christmas just a little bit early, my lovelies. And thank you ALL for all you've given me throughout this past year. Getting to know each and every one of you has been so wonderful! *mwah* Jazzward wants to meet you under the mistletoe! ;) ~Jen_


End file.
